Interludes: Book One
by DamonsDevilishAngel
Summary: i suck at summaries.....JE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer... I don't own Pirates of the caribbean or **

**any of the characters..I only own the plot...**

**Also i changed around the timeline...the first film**

**happened about two weeks before the second...**

_**(Jack)**_

**Jack leaned against the door of his cabin, **

**hard as stone and breathless. His mind flashing**

**to Elizabeth pressing her front against his back, her **

**nipples slightly erect.**

**Her voice slightly breathless whispering in his**

**ear,"You do know Will taught me to handle a sword."**

**The mental flash of her small delicate hand wrapping**

**around him. The slight spark of lust in her eyes when**

**he told her, "Persuade me."**

**He let out a slight breath and reached down to lock**

**the door. He undid his belt and sash and pulled his **

**erection out of his pants. He took his cock in his hand**

**and closed his eyes and let Elizabeth fill his mind.**

_**She was all over him. Her lips. Her hands. She tore **_

_**at his clothes trying to get to his bare flesh. When he**_

_**was naked, she stood back and stared at him, his erection **_

_**jutting out towards her, her tongue darting out to wet her **_

_**lips. A slight smirk on her luscious mouth.**_

_**Oh, that mouth...that mouth was coming towards him...**_

_**but it wasn't coming to his mouth. He holds his breath...**_

_**waithing...watching. She got down on her knees... and **_

_**slipped him inside that wet lovely mouth.**_

_**"Oh, yea, luv," he groaned, his head falling back, his **_

_**fingers tangling into her hair as he sank deeper inside **_

_**her mouth. She took all of him in(- no small feat-) so**_

_**deep that he felt the soft palate at the back of her **_

_**throat against his sensitive tip.**_

**Jack bit his lip to keep from groaning to loud as he **

**reached his climax. As he calmed down he thought**

**to himself, "This is gonna be a long trip."**

_**(Elizabeth)**_

**Elizabeth smiled to herself as she readied herself for **

**bed.(Gibbs had let her use the first mates cabin) Her**

**thoughts kept going back to he and Jack's conversation**

**earlier that day.**

**The mischievous smile on Jack's face as he told her, **

**"Persuade me." She had wanted to kiss that look off**

**of his face which sligtly scared her.**

**Elizabeth laid down and closed her eyes but quickly**

**opened them. As soon as her eyes closed she seen Jack**

**looking at her.**

**She shook her head and cleared her mind than closed **

**her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately...**

_**...Her eyes opened slowly as she sat up. She looked**_

_**around her at the beach then looked to the right where**_

_**the fire was still lightly flickering.**_

_**She looked over to her left Jack laid sprawled out. His**_

_**right arm was thrown over his head, his left still clutching**_

_**his bottle of rum. He looked so peaceful while he slept, his**_

_**mouth slightly parted. His chest rising and falling slowly as**_

_**he slept.**_

_**His shirt was opened to reveal a dark patch of skin. Her eyes**_

_**travelled down his body to his pants. She blushed as she noticed**_

_**the slight bulge in them. She couldn't take her eyes off of the **_

_**bulge, her eyes widened when it twitched and started **_

_**growing.**_

_**She gasped quietly and licked her suddenly dry lips. She looked**_

_**up when she heard a soft chuckle to see Jack's eyes open and **_

_**staring at her with a dark look in his eyes.**_

_**She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to say something,**_

_**but she is not able to because his mouth is on hers stealing her **_

_**breath. The world completely disappeared, nothing existed except**_

_**for his mouth on hers.**_

_**Her eyes snapped open as her mouth opened in a silent scream**_

_**as he slid inside of her tearing her hymen. Soon the pain disappeared**_

_**being replaced by the most intense pleasure she had ever felt. She **_

_**wrapped her legs around his hips as he moved faster and**_

_**faster.**_

_**Her heartbeat was erratic as his head bent and his lips brushed**_

_**against the shell of her ear his warm breath coming out in puffs**_

_**as he whispers, "Lizzie...love you...god...love you so much."**_

**Elizabeth sat up with a gasp and looked around her. 'Just a dream...**

**it was just a dream.' She said to herself. She shook her head...'but it's **

**not just a dream...it really happened.' she thought to herself. Her hand **

**slid down to her stomach and touched it tenderly...And now...If only Beckett **

**had arrived a day after he did at least I could try and pull off that the baby was **

**Will's..but we didn't get married and now..,'**


	2. Two

**Disclaimer in Chapter One... **

**THE NEXT DAY...**

**Elizabeth sat on the stairs leading to the helm her mind in deep **

**thought. Jack walks over and sits down next to her.**

**"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me **

**that you are troubled." he said with a slight slur.**

**"I just thought I'd be married by now. I'm so ready to be married. "**

**She replied.**

**Jack looks at her and offers her a bottle of rum which she just looks at.**

**"You know... Lizzy... I am... captain of a ship. And being **

**captain of a ship, I could in fact perform a... marriage. **

**Right here. Right on this deck. Right... now! "**

**Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat and she looked up at him...**

**'Did he just ...he did...he just purposed..."she**

**thought to herself.**

**She smirked and said,"Tell me Jack...Are you just offering to **

**get me in your bed?"**

**The look on his face was her answer. She stood up and walked**

**toward the rail of the ship Jack following her. She looked over**

**at him, "Jack, do you remember when we were on that island **

**together?"**

**"Course luv, how could I forget..."she smiled softly..."...you**

**blew up all the rum. Not a good thing." her smile faded slightly,**

**but then she got an evil smirk and he looked around to find**

**Gibbs to make sure he hid the rum.**

**"That's not what I meant...You drink way too much rum."**

**she said coyly.**

**"No such thing as too much rum...wait?...what are you talking **

**about?"**

**She giggled softly at the confused look on his face and headed **

**towards her cabin.**

**"Women!"..Jack thought to himself. 'Confusing..the whole lot of 'em.'**

**He shook his head and went up to take the helm to clear his head.**

**As he stood at the wheel he remembered him and Lizzy singing and **

**dancing around the fire...he smiled to himself.**

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

**Jack still stood at the helm, held the wheel in one hand and a bottle**

**of rum Gibbs had brought him in the other..his mind was clear and**

**he was relaxed.**

**'Nothing could ruin this moment. The smell of the sea. The wind in **

**my hair...absolutely perfect...nothing could..." a scream pulled him**

**out of his thoughts and it only took him a second to realize where it**

**came from...**

**"Elizabeth!"**

**She was still giggling as she shut the door to the cabin. But as soon**

**as she shut the door she stopped, 'He really doesn't remeber...'**

**She walked over to the desk and pour some water from a pitcher**

**into the basin and splashed some water on her face.**

**She gasped at a sharp pain in her side then shook it off. She went to**

**take a drink of water from the pitcher when another sharper pain**

**hit her. The pain became intense and she grabbed her stomach...she**

**looked down when she felt a wetness in her pubic region and put her**

**hand on her pants and pulled it back.**

**She screamed and fainted when she seen the blood on her hand.**

**Jack and Gibbs bot burst through the door to find Elizabeth unconcious**

**on the floor. Jack went to kneel beside her but was stopped by Gibbs.**

**He pointed to the ground around Elizabeth's lower body where blood **

**was beginning to pool slightly."We need to have her look'd at. It may**

**be normal for women ta bleed but not like that..." Jack looked at Gibbs**

**and nodded. He then picked her up and set her on the bed.**

**"Go take the helm from Merrick...and make for the nearest port..."**

**Gibbs wasted no time he walked out of the room and shut the door.**

**Elizabeth gasped as she woke. She sat up and as she looked around**

**she realized she wasn't in her cabin. She wasn't even in Jack's.**

**She turned quickly when the door opened and a woman walked in.**

**"Ah, deary, we were 'oping ye'd wake soon."**

**"Where am I? What happened?" **

**" You are in Port Hanan...As for what 'appened...Dear...did ye**

**know ye were with child?"**

**"I had figured when I missed my monthly...why?"**

**"Does yer 'usband know?"**

**"My husband?"**

**"Aye...the man who brought ye in...'e told us 'e was yer 'usband."**

**"Oh, yeah he is my husband. And no he doesn't. I was waiting to tell him. **

**What does this have to do with..."**

**"My dear I am sorry ta have ta tell ye...ye lost the baby..."**

**Elizabeth inhaled deeply as tears started to form in her eyes. ' I lost**

**the baby...oh, god...' She looked up at the nurse who shook her head.**

**"I 'aven't told 'im...but 'e is waitin to see ye...do ya want me ta send 'im in?"**

**Elizabeth nodded her head slightly and laid back on the bed.**

**  
**

**Jack paced back and forth in the hall...that was all he had done**

**since the doctors and nurses had taken Elizabeth into the room.**

**It was dark when they arrived and now it was dawn.**

**He looked up as one of the nurses walked up to him.**

**"She's 'wake...ye can go in an' see 'er."**

**Jack was already to her room door before she finished speaking. **

**He shut it behind him and looked over at Elizabeth lying on the bed**

**facing away from him he moved a few steps towards her but stopped **

**when her voice spoke suddenly.**

**"You told them you were my husband?"**

**"Yea...I uh...I did...otherwise they wouldn't have told us anythin."**

**" Thank you... "**

**" It was no problem...What happened? You scared us all. I even**

**think Gibbs wet himself. "**

**Elizabeth giggled slightly at that. But then realized that now she **

**had to tell him the truth. She looked up at him and swallowed.**

**She took a deep breath and began to tell him all that had happened**

**between the two of them on the island.**


	3. Three

**Jack sat in stunned silence thinking of all Elizabeth had told him...**

**She jumped as the chair Jack was sitting in crashed to the floor**

**as its occupant stormed out of the room. She buried her face in her **

**hands and cried. The look on his face when she had told him about**

**the baby was heartbreaking.**

**She laid down and cuddled to the pillow tears still falling freely.**

**She didn't know how long she laid crying minutes, hours she didn't care.**

**She heard the creak of the door, but she didn't turn towards it. She tensed slightly**

**when she felt someone join her but soon relaxed when she realized it**

**was Jack.**

**She opened her mouth to say something but Jack shushed her..**

**"Shh...don't say anything luv...let me speak...now I don't apologize**

**much...but I need to tell you...I'm sorry... I shouldn'ta ... I mean...**

**you deserved better than that... to be taken in a drunken haze...which**

**by the way I do remember..I just thought it was a very vivid dream... no**

**you deserved a nice fluffy bed and your husband...and well...I'm sorry..."**

****

Jack stormed out of the room and out of the hospital...he needed to not be 

**there at the moment. He looked around and spotted a pub. 'Rum...that's**

**what I need...' He sat at a secluded table in the corner his mind in a jumble.**

**"What'll it be?" he looked up at the waitress and told her what he wanted. His **

**mind went back to Elizabeth.**

**He shook his head and took a drink of his rum that the waitress just set **

**down. He closed his eyes as the liquid went down his throat when suddenly**

**his mind flashes to... _Elizabeth underneath him. Her neck was arched and her mouth _**

**_was slightly opened as he slid in and out of her._...He spits out his drink and...**

**"Bugger!"...he looked at his drink and pouted as he set it down and left.**

**He walked back into the hospital making straight for Elizabeth's room, but he**

**was stopped by Gibbs in the hall.**

**"Mothers milk! Jack! What is going on? You stormed out of here..."**

**"Mr. Gibbs...it is not really my place to tell you what is going on... So I will**

**leave it to Lizzy to tell you. If she wishes to that is...Now if you'll excuse me...I**

**need to talk to Lizzy."**

**He walked in and shut the door behind him his breath caught in his throat**

**as he lloked over at Elizabeth on the bed. Her shoulders were shaking and he**

**realized she was crying. He walked over to her and laid down next to her, he felt**

**her tense but then relax. He noticed her mouth open and knew she was going to **

**say something but he wanted to talk so he put his finger to her lips and**

**shushed her.**

**"Shh...don't say anything luv...let me speak...now I don't apologize**

**much...but I need to tell you...I'm sorry... I shouldn'ta ... I mean...**

**you deserved better than that... to be taken in a drunken haze...which**

**by the way I do remember..I just thought it was a very vivid dream... no**

**you deserved a nice fluffy bed and your husband...and well...I'm sorry..."**

**Jack let out a stunned sound when Elizabeth suddenly turned and wrapped **

**her arms around him. "I'm sorry...so sorry...I know I should have said something...**

**I wanted to but I was scared and I..."**

**" Shh...s'alright...everything is gonna be fine...we'll get out of here and go find**

**young Will and you can pretend that noe of this...happened. " She sat up quickly**

**and looked at him sadly. "I don't think I can..." Jack sat up and opened his mouth**

**but Elizabeth put her finger to it..." What I mean is...I don't think I can marry Will...**

**I love him. I do...but, I don't know if I can pretend...I was prepared to when I **

**...when I missed my...uh...monthly...and I figured I was pregnant. I thought...when**

**the baby was born it could be explained as a bit premature but not enough to be**

**serious...and that I could try to pass it of as Will's. But,...I just don't know now. "**

**Jack looked at her with an expression she couldn't read as he moved his hand to**

**touch her cheek softly. 'I truly am a horrible person.' he thought sadly.**

**" If there is anything I can do for you luv...just let me know and ol' Jack'll see what **

**he can do. "**

**She smiled softly and looked into his eyes. " Will you stay here and hold me?...I don't want **

**to be alone. " He blinked and nodded laying down and holding out his arms in**

**an invitation which Elizabeth accepted. She curled up next to him with her head on**

**his chest. She grew drowsy from the rise and fall of his chest the beat of his heart**

**putting her to sleep.**

**As Elizabeth drifted into dreamland she thought she heard Jack whisper quietly, **

**"I love you, my Lizzy..."**

**Jack looked down as Elizabeth slept. He loved the girl...he didn't understand when  
or how it had happened but she had wormed her way right into his heart.**

**a/n ...this one is short...but i'll try to make the next one longer...**

**disclaimer in chapter 1 **


	4. Four

**(Four)**

**Elizabeth sat up with a gasp, images from her dream still flashing behind her **

**eyes. She blinked her eyes and looked around Jack's cabin. She had been staying**

**in there since they left Port Hanan. Jack was staying in in the first mates cabin while**

**Gibbs was still staying with the crew.**

**Elizabeth shook her head and climbed out of bed, bending over and pulling on her**

**pants as she stood.**

**Jack smiled to himself as he opened the door to his cabin to check on Elizabeth. But**

**he slammed it shut as she screamed out and threw one of her shoes at him hitting the**

**door as he slammed it shut.**

**He leaned against the door and looked up to see Gibbs heading towards him with a **

**worried look on his face, Jack shook his head and said, "No worries mate. Just a slight**

**misunderstanding is all..."**

**Gibbs went to reply but was stopped by Elizabeth opening the cabin door. Jack was leaning**

**against the door and lost his balance and fell to the floor. **

**"Can't you knock?...I mean I know it's your cabin..." she looked down at Jack sprawled on**

**the deck and started giggling.**

**Jack looked up and smirked as he said, "Don't worry, I didn't see nothin'. Shirts too long **

**anyway."Gibbs looked at Jack then at Elizabeth and walked away.**

**Jack got up and entered the cabin with Elizabeth following him in and shutting the door.**

**"How are ye holding up, luv?" Jack asked as he opened a bottle of rum and sat down**

**at his desk.**

**"I'm...doing better. I mean...uh,..it's hard...but I'm doing better. How about you?...How**

**are you doing?..."**

**"Same..."he looked slightly strained and Elizabeth decided to change the subject. "So...uh...**

**where are you from?" he looked up at her and shook his head.**

**"Why do you want to know luv?" she shrugged and replied, "I don't know that much about**

**you. Other than the 'stories' I read when I was younger, I mean."**

**Jack shook his head and looked down at the maps on the desk. Elizabeth rolled her eyes**

**and said, "How about we make a deal?..." Jack looked up at her with a spark of mischief **

**in his eyes, "And what kind of deal is that, luv?"**

**"You tell me something about you and I'll tell you something about me..."**

**Jack looked at her and smiled a true smile as he realized she really did want to know **

**about him.**

**"India..."**

**"What...?"**

**"Where I'm from...India."**

**He looked at Elizabeth and could see another question on her lips..."Tsk tsk tsk...My turn**

**to ask a question...How long have you been in Port Royal?" he figured he'd ask something**

**simple to start out.**

**"Eight years... I was twelve. What's it like?" he looked over at her with a confused look on**

**his face. "What's what like, luv?"**

**"India...I've heard tells but..."**

**"It's hard to describe luv. It's...amazing really is what it is.But I think you would like Greece a**

**bit more."**

**"You've been to Greece?"**

**"Yeah,... it's got all these old temples where folks would go to pray to the gods in the old **

**days. There's this place in Pella called Edessa it has some of the most beautiful waterfalls.**

**The water is very warm to and it feels like something else when you stand under it..."**

**"Sounds wonderful...Have you been to Italy?...What about the Americas?..."**

**"Hold up luv...one question at a time...Italy...no...the Americas a few times...how**

**about you?...Where all have you been?..."**

**"London and Port Royal...though I seem to have been to quite a few places since I met you,**

**Jack."**

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

**Jack and Elizabeth still sat talking at his desk in the cabin as Gibbs brought in a tray **

**carrying dinner for the two of them. They thanked him as he set it down but went**

**right back into their conversation. As Gibbs left the cabin Elizabeth looked at Jack and**

**smiled softly.**

**"Jack?.."**

**"Yea luv?..."**

**"Tell me something..."**

**"Something..."**

**"No... I mean something nobody else knows..."**

**"I already did...told where I was from..." he looked at the annoyed look on her face and**

**smirked, "Alright...but this doesn't leave the room...the Pearl wasn't always the name**

**of this ship."**

**"What do you mean...? what was the name of this ship?..."**

**"The Wicked Wench."**

**"'The Wicked Wench'?...How long has it been known as the Pearl, then?"**

**" Thirteen Years...since I... uh ..."**

**"Since what?...Jack?... What are you not saying?"**

**"Since I rechristened it 'The Black Pearl'. It's getting late..I'll leave you to sleep. Goodnight**

**Lizzy." He hurried out of the cabin and headed to the first mates cabin and slammed the**

**door and locked it.**

**He had to get out of there before he screwed up big time and told her that it was because**

**of him that Will her fiance was trapped on 'The Flying Dutchman'. he shook his head**

**and realized that he would have to tell her but not just yet. **


	5. Five

**(Five)**

_**Jack opened the door to his cabin and walked in. He looked over to the bed and smiled**_

_**as he seen Elizabeth asleep on her side with her back to him.**_

_**He quietly made his way over to the bed undressing on his way. He crawled in next to**_

_**her and pulled her close to him, nuzzling her neck. She stirred slightly and turned over**_

_**onto her back.**_

_**He leaned down and caught her lips in a sweet kiss as his hand trailed down to her **_

_**swollen stomach. He smiled when he felt the baby kick and looked at Elizabeth with pride**_

_**shining in his eyes.**_

_**She reached up to caress his cheek and the sun shining in from the porthole caught the ring**_

_**on her finger and he blinked...**_

**...Jack smiled and reached over to pull Elizabeth close to him but opened his eyes when he**

**only felt the bed. He sat up quickly and looked around slowly realizing that it was a dream. He**

**inhaled sharply as he felt a slight pain in his chest and he reached down onto the floor next to the**

**bed and grabbed a bottle of rum and took a long drink.**

**He climbed out of bed and got dressed then stormed out of the cabin on a mission.**

**  
**

**Elizabeth stood looking out a port-hole in the cabin. She had been up for a few hours and all**

**she had done was pace and look out the window. She jumped as the door slammed open and Jack**

**stormed in and slammed it behind him.**

**"It's my fault." he yelled.**

**"What on earth...?"**

**"I tricked bloody Will...It's my fault he's on 'The Flying Dutchman'...I was planning in getting him**

**back and then you come along...telling me that we really slept together and that it wasn't a really**

**vivid dream I made up...and that you got pregnant and then...then you..."his voice cracked on the**

**last word and he collapsed to the ground.**

**Elizabeth stood in shock here was the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow on the ground in front**

**of her practically in tears.**

**She took a few steps towards him and kneeled down. "Jack...I already figured what happened with**

**Will was because of you..."he looked up at her and she was taken aback by the look in his eyes. She **

**cupped his cheek, leaned towards him and lightly pressed her lips to his she gasped as he deepened**

**it, his hand burying itself in her hair as hers roamed his chest. Jack pulled out of the kiss and stood up **

**pulling Elizabeth with him.**

**Jack pulled Elizabeth against him and took her lips with his. She gasped as she felt Jack's hands pulling**

**her shirt out of her trousers his hands brushing against her skin. Soon both her and Jack were completely**

**naked and on the bed.**

**Elizabeth was fascinated with his body. On the beach everything was heated and hurried but here and now**

**they could explore. She slid her hand down his stomach and gripped his manhood amazed at how something**

**could feel hard and soft at the same time.**

**Jack on the other hand was slowly moving his hand up and down her thigh brushing his fingers against the**

**small nest of curls at the juncture between her legs.**

**She gasped as his fingers parted her, his middle finger dipping inside. Elizabeth gripped Jack's biceps pulling**

**him closer telling him without words that she was ready. He moved over her and settled himself between her**

**parted legs. Elizabeth slid her hand down and positioned him at her entrance.**

**Jack inhaled deeply and shuddered as he buried himself to the hilt inside of her and Elizabeth brought her legs**

**up and wrapped them around his hips. His lips covered hers as he began moving in and out of her as her hands ran**

**up and down his back. Her hands gripping his buttocks pulling him in deeper. She pulled out of the kiss and gasped**

**for breath and arched her neck as Jack hit a spot inside her that made her dizzy with pleasure.**

**She looked up at him and shuttered at the look in his eyes as he pressed his forehead against hers. She couldn't blink**

**or look away, the look in his eyes was so intense.**

**"...Jack..." she whimpered softly her hands sliding into his hair.**

**"...Shh...no...need...ta...speak..."he slid into the hilt and held still not moving and holding her so she couldn't move**

**either.**

**His eyes stayed on hers, his forehead still pressed against hers. Elizabeth stared up at Jack her entire body on fire and **

**on the edge of climax. He groaned when he felt her walls fluttering around him.**

**"Lizzy...you feel so good...god luv you have no idea...the way you feel wrapped around me..."**

**"...Jack...Jack...god don't...don't stop..."**

**"Never...god...never..." he groaned as he felt her tighten around him signaling her climax and he grunted and **

**followed her emptying himself inside of her.**

**She held him tightly against her loving the feel of him on top of her and buried inside of her.**

**  
THE NEXT MORNING**

**Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and she smiled as she remembered the day before. Her and Jack spent the**

**day and most of the whole night making love. 'That's what it was,' she thought looking over at Jack sleeping**

**next to her. 'We made love...it wasn't just sex.'**

**She yawned and cuddled up next to him. She smiled when he reached out and pulled her flush against him.**

**"Mornin luv..."he said gruffly his lips brushing against her forehead.**

**"Good morning Jack..."he shuddered because as she spoke her lips brushed against his neck sending an electric**

**shock through his body straight to his groin.**

**She looked down and then looked back up at him smiling, "Again?" she asked coyly.**

**Jack smiled and pulled her on top of him and nodded.**

**Gibbs stood at the bow of the Pearl, a bad feeling growing in his gut. His head snapped up and he looked**

**over to the captain's cabin when he heard the door open. He ducked behind a barrel and watched as**

**Jack stepped out and closed his eyes and breathed deeply.**

**Gibbs watched as Jack turned towards the door and Elizabeth stepped out wrapped in a sheet. Her and Jack**

**exchanged a few words and Jack reached over and caressed her cheek.**

**Gibbs froze when he seen the look on Jack's face. It was something he'd never seen as long as he'd known Jack.**

**He snapped out of it just in time to see Jack lean down and capture Elizabeth's mouth with his in a soft kiss.**

**The pulled out of it and Elizabeth went back ito the cabin as Jack walked up to the helm and removed the **

**rope holding the wheel in place.**

**Gibbs snuck across the deck and went down into the crew's sleeping quarters.**

**"Always said it was bad luck to have a woman on board." he mumbled to himself. He just hoped Jack knew **

**what he was doing.**


	6. Six

**(SIX)**

**Elizabeth smiled as she leaned against the door and let the sheet fall to the floor. She walked over to the bed and laid back down. She closed her eyes smiling as she remembered everything her and Jack had done. She moaned quietly as her**

**fingers slid between her folds.**

**Jack stood at the helm smiling like an idiot his mind wandering back to his cabin where Elizabeth was laying down in**

**his bed. He groaned at the image that settled in his head and smiled as he seen Merrick and other crew members**

**coming up on deck.  
**

**"Ah, Merrick?" Jack said.**

**"Yes Cap'n?"Merrick replied with a thick scottish brogue.**

**"Take the wheel and man the ship. You're in charge till Gibbs wakes up."**

**Jack entered the cabin and shut the door and looked toward the bed and froze. There was Elizabeth in all her glory. Her**

**head was thrown back, her legs were spread open, one hand was moving frantically in and out of her folds and her**

**other was tugging at her nipple.**

**  
**

_**Elizabeth gasped as she imagined Jack's fingers burying themselves inside of her. That his mouth was covering her nipple**_

_**and sucking it into the warm wet cavern of his mouth. Her eyes snapped open when she felt another hand cover heres and she looked up and saw Jack standing by the bed completely naked and stroking himself. She smiled a sultry smile as Jack crawled between her legs and gave her a heady and intoxicating kiss then slid down her body.**_

_**She leaned up on her elbows and watched as Jack began licking and sucking at her folds, his fingers sliding in and out of**_

_**her. She gasped when he slid up and inside of her quickly her legs automatically wrapping around his hips pulling him**_

_**in deeper.**_

_**"Do ya trust me, luv..?" Jack asked gruffly.**_

_**"unh...uh huh..."Elizabeth moaned quietly.**_

_**"Get up and turn on to your hands and knees." he said pulling out of her.**_

_**She did as he said and suppressed a shudder as Jack slid his hand from her buttocks up her spine and into her hair grabbing **_

_**a handful as he slid inside of her from behind.**_

_**  
**_

**"Christ woman! Are ya trying to bloody kill me?" **

**Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her scream as she grabbed her discarded shirt and covered herself.**

**"Jack...? What are you...? I mean..."**

**"Couldn't stop thinking about you..."he said softly walking over to the bed. She reached up and pulled him closer leaning in and kissing him passionately. He put his knee on the bed leaning in closer to her and she dropped the shirt falling back. His hand moved up and down her leg as her hands fumbled with his belt.**

**  
**

**Gibbs walked up to the helm where Merrick stood. "Merrick...? Where be Jack..?" he asked.**

**" I don't know...he told me to take the wheel and that I was in charge till you woke sir."**

**"Alright...keep on the wheel...I'll be back in a few..."**

**Gibbs walked down the steps and looked towards the cabin and shook his head he had a feeling he knew where Jack**

**disappeared to. He seen Marty walking towards the cabin and hurried over taking the tray of breakfast for Elizabeth fromhim saying he would bring it in to her.**

**He waited until no one was around and then squared his shoulders and walked into the cabin as though he didn't know what was going on.**

**"Mornin Miss Elizabeth I've got your..." he stopped dead in his trakcs as he took in the sene before him.**

**Jack was kneeling in between Elizabeth's legs. Elizabeth was naked, though hidden by Jack, her hands were inside of Jack's pants and it was obvious to Gibbs that what he had seen in the early morning was not a rum induced dream.**

**"Mr. Gibbs...Would you smind stepping outside...I'll join you in a moment." the tone of his voice left no room for**

**arguing.**

**Gibbs set the tray down and left the cabin and stood mear the door. He jumped and turned towards the door when it slammed open and Jack stepped out.**

**"Are you out of your mind, Jack? Are you even thinking about what oyur doing?"**

**Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him into the other cabin.**

**"No I don't know what I'm bloody doing...I'm not out of my mind...much worse...I love her."**

**a/n sorry this chap was short...i'll try to make the next one longer..**


	7. Seven

**(SEVEN)**

"**I love her."...those words kept playing over and over in Gibbs' head as he stared at Jack.**

"**What about her?...Does she..."**

"**I don't know...everything is just happenin so fast. I wasn't planning on sleeping with her again..."**

"**Again..?"**

"**Yeah. Look I'll tell you somethin but it cannot leave this room. Got it?"**

**Gibbs nodded his head and Jack sat down on the bed and motioned for Gibbs to sit on the chair.**

"**Do ya' remember when Barbossa marooned me and her on that island?"**

"**Yeah..."**

"**Well, me and Lizzy got a bit drunk and one thing led to another."**

"**Drunk? On a deserted island? How...?"**

"**The rum-runners used to use that island for a cache. That's how I got off the last time. I bartered passage with them...Anyway..."**

**Elizabeth paced back and forth inside the cabin. She was worried that Gibbs would tell Will what happened. ' Wait...**

**why am I worried about him telling Will. I'm gonna call off the engagement anyway...'**

**She sat down on the bed and curled up on her side and closed her eyes...**

_**"How could you?" Will asked, "How could you sleep with...with him? Do I mean nothing to you?'**_

_**'"Will it's not like that...It just happened...He...I...We..."**_

_**" What...? Look at yourself...? Do you think he'll marry you...Come on Elizabeth...He's a pirate. He doesn't care about**_

_**anything but himself."**_

_**Elizabeth looked down at her round stomach and felt tears fill her eyes.**_

_**"I don't care...I..."**_

_**"You don't care?...God you are so naive...think about your father...he's gonna be heartbroken..."**_

_**She put her hands over her head and shook her head.**_

_**"Shut up...Shut up...Shut up...Shut up...I love him!"**_

**Elizabeth sat up with a gasp her heart pounding in her ears. She looked down to her stomach and began panicking.**

**' Oh god...what if I...why did we...' she groaned and put her face in her hands.**

**Her head snapped up as she remembered the last part of the dream. ' It can't be true...There's no way...I don't...'**

**her thoughts were interuppted when the door opened and Jack stepped through closing it behind him. '...love him...'**

**Jack looked at the expression on Elizabeth's face as she looked up at him and felt a slight pang in his chest.**

**"We need ta talk luv..."**

**She nooded and he sat down at the desk.**

**"You...you told Gibbs?"**

**"Yeah...I explained everything to him..."she nodded and opened her mouth to speak...but he cut her off."I need to say **

**somethin before you speak up luv...I...I love you..."**

**Elizabeth looked at him carefully and flashed to her dream.' It is true...oh god...I love him.' She opened her mouth to **

**tell him but he shook his head.**

**"I don't need you to say anything...I know you don't love me...probably think I'm lying...that my only love is the sea and the pearl...but..." he stopped short as Elizabeth got up and walked towards him with an expression he couldn't read on her**

**face.**

**" I don't think your lying...I've heard you say it a couple times, but I didn't say anything...I thought I was dreaming...**

**I want to tell you...that...I love you too..."She watched his eyes flash and his mouth open but she put her fingers to it and **

**continued. "But...I think we should slow things down until we get Will back and I can break off our engagement...I'm not stupid...I know that you are not the marrying type...but if it's alright with you I'd like to stay with you on this ship once everything is finished."**

**Jack smiled and said in a slighlty breathless voice, "Course you can stay luv..." she smiled and pressed her lips against his **

**cheek. **


	8. Eight

**(EIGHT)**

**Jack, Elizabeth, Norrington, Pintel and Ragetti sat in the longboat heading towards Isla Cruces.**

**"You're pullin' too fast." Pintel said to Ragetti**

**"You're pulling too slow. We don't want the Kraken to catch us." Ragetti replied.**

**"I'm savin' me strength for when it comes.And I don't think it's Krack-en, anyways.I always heard it said Kray-kin." **

**"What, with a long A? "**

**"Aye."**

**"No-no-no-no-no-no-no. Krock-en's how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and Krack-en's closer to that."**

**"Well we ain't original Scandinavians, are we? Kray-ken!"**

**"It's a mythological creature, I can calls it what I wants."**

**The longboat arrived at the beach and Jack disemarked and began to walk off.**

**"Guard the boat, mind the tide... Don't touch my dirt." Jack said as he, Elizabeth and Norrington headed down the beach.**

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

**Norrington was asleep in a shaded area of the beach. Elizabeth held the compass in her hand and headed further down**

**the beach with Jack following closely behind her. She stopped walking and turned towards Jack, "This isn't working...**

**It keeps pointing to you...Here you take it.."**

**"It won't work luv...It's pointed towards you for a while now."**

**Elizabeth smiled and sat down leaning on Jack's shoulder as he sat down next to her.**

**"What will happen if we can't find the chest, Jack?"**

**"Well, I'll have to serve on Jones' crew for a hundred years. No arguing."**

**"Jack why did you make that deal?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes.**

**"It felt like a good idea at the time...but now..."**

**She lifted her head and he cupped her cheek.**

**"Jack..?"**

**"Shh..." he leaned down and took her mouth with his in a passionate kiss. His hand buried itself in her hair as the lowered**

**down onto the sand. His other hand slid up and down her side before coming to rest on her breast.**

**Elizabeth gasp as Jack was suddenly pulled from her and looked up to see...**

**"Will?..."**

**Will snuck on to the beach carefully so Pintel and Ragetti wouldn't see him. He made his way up the beach and paused **

**when he seen someone asleep on the beach.He shook his head when he recognized James Norrington. He looked down**

**on to the sand and seen footprints heading further down the beach.**

**He followed them until he heard voices that he soon realized were Jack and Elizabeth. He listened carefully and made**

**out pieces of the conversation.**

**"What will happen if we can't find the chest, Jack?"**

**"Well, I'll have to serve on Jones' crew for a hundred years. No arguing."**

**He went to make his presence known but stopped when he heard Elizabeth say, "Jack why did you make that deal?"**

**It sounded to him as though she had tears in her eyes. He moved closer until he could see them sitting on the beach.**

**His heart shattered as he watched Jack cupp her cheek and lean down to kiss her passionately. He saw red as he watched one of Jack's hands bury itselfin her hair his other coming to rest on her breast.**

**He stormed over to them and ripped Jack from Elizabeth and shoved him on to the sand.He turned towards her when he **

**heard her say his name and took in her appearance and it suddenly hit him.'This isn't the first time...' he thought to himself.**

**"How long...? Huh...Elizabeth? How long has this been going on?"**

**"Ah, Mate...this isn't.."**

**"I am not your mate Jack..." He said as he grabbed Elizabeth's sword and put it to Jack's throat.**

**"Will. Don't...You don't understand."**

**"Understand? What's there to understand? Do you even realize what he could've done to you had I not arrived when I **

**did? He could've..."**

**"I know what could've happened..."**

**"I don't think you do Elizabeth..."**

**"Will! Shut the hell up!..." Will looked at her shocked at her sudden outburst. " I know what could've happened because**

**it already has. "**

**Will gripped the sword tighter and moved to kill Jack but stopped when Elizabeth stepped in front of him.**

**"Elizabeth...move now so I can kill him."**

**"I can't let you do that Will."**

**"Elizabeth...he raped ..."**

**"It wasn't rape...I was willing...I love him."**

**"You love him...Oh that's rich...He's a pirate he'll never love you."**

**"Oi...I do love her and she knows it."**

**Will looked at Jack over Elizabeth's shoulder and growled, "You don't know what love is...you son of a bitch."**

**"Will...I still love you..."**

**"Bullshit! If you loved me you wouldn't have let him..."**

**"Let me continue...I still love you but it's more like a love a sister has for a brother. I think it always has been ever**

**since we met. But Jack...I've always had feelings for Jack...ever since he pulled me from the water back in Port**

**Royal. Before that if you count all the stories I used to read about him."**

**Will looked at her and then at Jack and stalked off down the beach to think about everything.**

**Elizabeth watched Will head down the beach and disappear and then turned towards Jack. Jack seen the **

**heartbroken look on her face and pulled her into a hug rubbing small circles on her back.**

**"Dare I ask what is going on here?" they pulled apart to see Norrington standing a few feet away holding the**

**shovel in his hand a pissed look on his face. Elizabeth goes over and picks up the fallen compas but not before noticing it**

**pointing down the beach.**

**She follows the dircetion on a hunch and as soon as she is on the open beach she sets it down and watches the needle**

**spin and then stop pointing west. Jack and Norrington come up to her and look at her with matching questioning **

**looks on their faces.**

**"It's here!" She exclaimed smiling and looking up at them. Jack looks over to Norrington and motions to the shovel and**

**then to the sand. "Well what are you waiting for?...Dig..."**

**Norrington is digging in the sand and Jack sits in a lotus position nearby on a sandy slope. Norrington's shovel hits something hard, and the three of them brush off sand to reveal a chest. They pull it out and open it, it contains a pearl necklace, documents, and a smaller chest, among other things.**

**Elizabeth opens up a letter with a wax seal, and reads it to herself.They all bend near to put their ears to the small chest, **

**and they hear a heartbeat.**

**"It's real!" Elizabeth said in shock.**

**"You actually were telling the truth." Norrington said in surprise.**

**"I do that quite a lot. Yet people are always surprised."**

**"With good reason!"**

**Will unexpectedly appears on the beach, walking up toward them. Jack and Elizabeth look at each other then back at**

**Will.**

**  
**


	9. Nine

**(A/N:I'm not good at writing fight scenes so this chapter begins on the Pearl as the Kraken is attacking. Everything happened**

**as it did in the movie)**

**(NINE)**

**The crew fire the cannons, hitting the tentacles of the Kracken and nearly severing some.**

**The Kraken sinks into the sea, some tentacles glowing from the blast.**

**"Did we kill it?" Marty asked.**

**"It'll be back. " Will said.**

**"No. We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet."Gibbs exlcaimed." Captain! Orders!"**

**"Abandon ship. Into the longboat." Jack said sadly.**

**" Jack! The Pearl!"**

**"She's only a ship, mate."**

**" He's right, we have to head for land." Will said a plan forming in his mind.**

**"'S a lot o' open wa'er." Pintel said nervously.**

**"That's a lot o' wa'er." Ragetti agreed.**

**"We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl." Elizabeth said.**

**"Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope." came Gibbs' voice.**

**Jack walks over to the mas caressing it softly and Will came up behind him. Jack turned around and stared at Will warily**

**and leaned against the mast.**

**"If your gonna yell at me some more Will...wait till we're on land...I don't feel like dealing with it right now."**

**Will walked up to him until he was standing directly in fron of Jack. He moved so quickly that Jack didn't have time to **

**register what just happened until he looked down at his hand that was now shackled to the mast thanks to Will.**

**"It's after you, not the ship. It's not us. This is the only way, don't you see? If you really loved Elizabeth you know.**

**I'm not sorry."**

**"Pirate..."**

**Will shook his head and climbed down into the longboat.**

**"Where's Jack?" Elizabeth asked.**

**"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance." Will replied.**

**The crew look uncertain and Elizabeth stood up prepared to climb up and get Jack but Will **

**pulled her down and looked at the crew.**

**"Go!"**

**They cast off and the longboat heads away from the ship.**

**Elizabeth was hysterical as she watched the Kraken rise up and pull the Pearl down into the sea along with it's captain.**

**Jack looked down and struggled with his manacles..**

**"Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger...!"**

**He looked around and seen a coconut and cannonball roll by, on the tilted deck.**

**Jack spots a fallen lantern, and reaches out to pick it up with the tip of his sword.**

**He pulls his sword up fast and breaks the lantern against the mast, then pours the**

**oil over his wrists.**

**He struggles with slipping his hand out...**

**"Come on... Come on..." he says slightly frantic.**

**Jack finally manages to slip his hands out and turns just as the Kraken rises up on the **

**side of the ship.**

**He looks at it for a moment before turning and running over to the other side of the ship.**

**He looked back over his shoulder and tipped his head as he spoke..."See ya some other time..."**

**and proceeds to jump off the side of the ship.**

**The remaining crew paddles through the waters to Tia Dalma's shack**

**many natives stand in the waters surrounding the shack, holding candles, mourning **

**Jack Sparrow inside the shack, Will absent-mindedly keeps throwing his father's knife into **

**the table top.**

**Tia carries a tray around to all of them, offers the mugs to Elizabeth.**

**"Against de cold... and de sorrow." Tia says quietly.**

**Elizabeth takes a mug but doesn't drink.**

**"It's a shame. I know you're t'inking that wid the Pearl, you coulda captured the devil **

**and set free your fadder's soul."**

**"Doesn't matter now. The Pearl's gone. Along with its captain." Will said.**

**Gibbs is standing in the doorway on the side of the shack and turns to speak up.**

**"Aye. And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all right to the end. But **

**I guess that honest streak finally won out. To Jack Sparrow!"**

**"Never another like Captain Jack." Ragetti toasted.**

**"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was." Pintel toasted**

**"He...He was...a good man." Elizabeth said sadly**

**They all take a drink out of their mugs, except Elizabeth.**

**Will looks over at Elizabeth and feels guilty for what he's done.**

**"If there was anything could be done to bring him back... Elizabeth..."**

**"Would you do it? Hmmm? What... would you? Hmmm? What would any of you be **

**willing to do? Hmmm? Would you sail to the ends of the eart', and beyond, to fetch back **

**witty Jack and 'im precious Pearl?" Tia asked.**

**"Aye." Gibbs said.**

**"Aye." Pintel said.**

**"Aye." Ragetti said.**

**"Awk! Aye." Cotton's parrot said.**

**"Yes."Elzabeth said hopefully.**

**"Aye."Will said.**

**"Alright. But if you're goin' brave de weird, and haunted shores, at world's end, den... **

**you will need a captain who knows dose waters."exclaimed Tia.**

**They all look up as they hear a man's boots on the steps and move to get a closer look. Elizabeth gasped as the man**

**stopped at the foot of the stairs.**

**"So tell me, what's become of my ship?"Barbossa asked as he bit into a green apple monkey Jack on his shoulder.**

**FIN**


End file.
